Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 6
Level 6 is the sixth level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 30, with the player reprising their role as Bart. Level 6 modifies the map from Level 3, and focuses heavily on the "Cola-Bration" taking place at the Squidport, along with the developments of the aliens using the Duff Brewery for their plans. Plot Level 6 takes place on October 30; interestingly, the day before Halloween. To add to the foreshadowing, the moon appears gigantic in a near purple sky, with Buzz Cola pouring out of valves at the Squidport. This is part of Kang and Kodos' plan to bring Foolish Earthlings back to relevancy. Bart and Apu know this, but Apu is too afraid to do anything, so Bart goes solo. He manages to put a huge dent in the alien plan, which includes destroying the free laser gun stands, disposing of crates of laser guns, and getting the word out to Krusty, a major player in the public TV sector. Appearance Level 6 is set at the Squidport again and reuses the same map as Level 3 apart from with a few modifications: Instead of taking place at dusk, the level takes place right before midnight. As the newspaper suggests, the Squidport is completely redesigned to celebrate the complete displacement of Springfield's water supply with Buzz Cola (banners and balloons have been decorated all over). Any natural body of water in the map, including the background water, is completely contaminated with the drink. Two vehicles are replaced transitioning from Level 3 to 6. The Compact Car and and Pickup make it to Level 6, but the Fish Delivery Truck and the Sports Car A are replaced with Burns Armored Trucks and Itchy and Scratchy Movie Trucks. Also replaced is the gigantic screen with Mr. Burns' face on it in front of the ramp at Burns' Casino. Instead, two hoops occupy the space immediately after the jump. The first hoop is on fire, while the second one has icicles hanging down from it. Missions #Going to the Lu' (Objectives: Go talk to Otto and collect all 15 kids to drop off at Krustylu) #Getting Down with the Clown (Objectives: Follow the movie truck and speed quick to the Observational Laboratory then speak to the Limo driver about Krusty) #Lab Coat Caper (Objective: Find and follow Professor Frink to the Observational Laboratory) #Duff for Me, Duff for You (Objective: Collect all 6 boxes of laser guns to keep the Duff Truck from following Bart and then go to the brewery and fetch the laser gun outside) #Full Metal Jackass (Objective: Retrieve the laser gun to destroy Skinner's sedan) #Set to Kill (Objective: Collect or wreck all 25 laser stands by the Krustylu) #Kang and Kodos Strike Back (Objective: Race to the brewery to find Kang and Kodos before it's too late!) Bonus Milking the Pigs (Objective: Help Bart tie Chief Wiggum's loose ends and collect the evidence from the milk truck!) Vehicles Ferrini - Red (Starting vehicle) Globex Super Villain Car (Purchase from Kearney for 600 coins) Bandit (Bonus Mission) 36 Stutz Bearcat (Street Race prize) Armored Truck (Purchase from Gil for 400 coins) Chase Sedan (Purchase from Gil for 500 coins) Wasp Cameras #Outside the Springfield Observatory. #Outside the Springfield Observatory...again #At Kamp Krusty #At Kamp Krusty...again #Over the broken railing at the Springfield Dam. #Through the door set into the dam wall. #At the Ye Olde Off-Ramp Inn (down the hill from the Observatory). #Duff brewery. Smash through the glass billboard near the blimp. #Under the Duff blimp. #On the set of the TV show at Krustylu Studios. #Inside the Krustylu Studios. #On the set of the Krusty the Clown show at Krustylu Studios #On board the C-Spanker. #Also on board the C-Spanker. #Again on board the C-Spanker. #On the boardwalk before the lighthouse. #On top of the roof of the Planet Hype. #Above the middle strut on the roof of Barney's Bowlarama. #On the Android's Dungeon's roof. Use the vent at the rear of the store. #Also on the Android's Dungeon's roof. Use the vent at the rear of the store. Gags # Robot with the knife in the back of the Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out in the Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from the Krusty Burger by the Android's Dungeon. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the C. Spanker. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Collector Cards #Radioactive Man #1 #"BORT" License Plate #Bart T-Shirt #Australia Boot #Itchy and Scratchy Cel #Gabbo Doll #Bart's Flying Hamster Science Project Quotes Bonus Bart Simpson: Hey, Snake. Snake Jailbird: Hey, kid dude, what's up? Bart Simpson: I'm looking for a wheelman. Snake Jailbird: Tempting. Tell you what dude. I just walked out of Springfield prison but, if you clear up a few loose ends for me, I will help you. Bart Simpson: Cool, a chance to use my petty theft training. Snake Jailbird: Groovy. First up, Wiggum is keeping the evidence from my trial in his car. Snatch it and they've got nothing on me, ha ha. ---- Snake Jailbird: OK, dude, here's the deal: you need me, you just call my service and I will be there. Later, dude! Cutscene Kang: The lasers were only the beginning! Kodos: Even now, our all purpose evil cola is spreading underground through your water supply. It will wake the dead! Zombies will rise from the grave and devour the living! Kang: And our ratings will rise! Rise to levels unseen since the heyday of Evening Shade! Kang and Kodos: (Both laugh as they fly away) Bart Simpson: Oh, man, that sounds cool! (Homer looks at him) I mean, oh no. I hope their plan fails. Who am I kidding, zombies eating brains? Ohho, this is gonna rock! Original missions [after the mission] Bart Simpson: Apu, you've gotta help me warn Krusty about this alien plot and thus save the good people of Springfield! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: I am sorry sir, but I cannot speak English. I only speak Hindi. Bart Simpson: But you're speaking English now! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (stutters) Yes, I learned these words phonetically. Bart Simpson: Well you're just scared of being vaporized by the space monsters. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Up, down, up, down (stutters), go hot dog, button my undershirt, blah, blah, blah. [Bart rushes to Otto.] Bart Simpson: Otto-man, I need a ride! Otto Mann: No can do, little dude! I gotta round up these other little dudes and get them to Krustylu for the studio tour. Bart Simpson: That's where I need to go! Step on it, Otto! Otto Mann: OK! ...Right after I drop these kids off at Krustylu. Bart Simpson: Otto, I just said that. Otto Mann: Alright, stop hassling me, midget Abraham Lincoln! ---- Bart Simpsons: Barney, where's Krusty? I have to warn him! Barney Gumble: Krusty's not here, Little Homer. He's down at the Squidport, doing a promo for this new Buzz Cola! Bart Simpson: But that's the cola the aliens are using to control all human behavior. Barney Gumble: Control human behavior? No beverage can do that. Oh no, I haven't had a Duff in two hours! My life is over! (cries) Bart Simpson: But I have to get to Krusty before the limo does. Barney Gumble: And I have to stay here and go through the DT's. Bart Simpson: Sounds like a plan! ---- Bart Simpson: Krusty, listen carefully, aliens are handing out free laser guns and cola that makes you go crazy. It'll be a massacre, the streets will be littered with lasered-off limbs and heads! Krusty the Clown: Yeah, right. And I'm getting into the Country Western Hall of Fame! It just ain't gonna happen, kid. Bart Simpson: (desperately sighs) I just gotta find evidence. Who do I know that's smart enough to prove this alien conspiracy? Bumblebee Man? Comic Book Guy? Disco Stu? That's it! A nerd! Professor Frink! ---- [in beforemath] Bart Simpson: Professor Frink, you've gotta help me! No one believes my story. It's just like "The Boy Who Cried Wolf", except, instead of a wolf, it's an alien conspiracy! Professor Frink: Aliens? That would explain the strange transmissions from my Plutonium CB radio. I must've intercepted an alien message. It says they're hiding the lasers in the Duff trucks. Glahiven-Livey, the plot is convoluted now. Bart Simpson: Relax, nerdlinger. I'll knock the lasers out of the trucks so I can show them to Krusty. [in aftermath] Bart Simpson: [in his mind] If I show this laser gun to Krusty, he'll have to believe me! I can't believe I have a working laser gun and I'm using it for good. I am such a sell-out. ---- Bart Simpson: Principal Skinner, aliens are distributing deadly lasers all over Springfield! We gotta warn everybody! Seymour Skinner: All we've got to do, young man, is get that illicit gewgaw out of your hands. Clearly you forgot the school's zero-tolerance policy on lasers. ---- [before the mission] Bart Simpson: Hey, Kearney, I need to do a lot of collateral damage in the minimum amount of time. Kearney Zzyzwicz: I've got just the thing. I have a car that was owned by a super-villain. He used it to conquer the East Coast. [in beforemath] Bart Simpson: Krusty, I've got proof now! See this laser gun? Krusty the Clown: Well what do you know! You were telling the truth. You've taught this old clown a lesson. Uh, blah blah blah, et cetera et cetera, stay in school. I just wish you told me before I let them set up those free laser gun stands. Bart Simpson: Oh, man. I better get some heavy artillery if I'm gonna take out that much private property. Kearney should have something good. [in aftermath] Bart Simpson: Oh, why didn't I just do this in the first place? Krusty the Clown: (moans) Why didn't I know that show girl last night was a guy? Hindsight's always 20-20. ---- Bart Simpson: Dad, the aliens have taken over the Duff Brewery and they're using it to store laser guns. Ohh, never in my life have I had to do so much explaining. Homer Simpson: What? This is Duff's worst disgrace since Duff Ice! It's time to use my secret weapon! Remember when I told you I sold my old car so you could go to college? Bart Simpson: Yeah. Homer Simpson: It was a lie. Bart Simpson: Hahaha, yay, tough luck Sworthmore! Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki